


Of Idiots & Kings

by Kahnah



Series: The Wisteria Tree [2]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: 5+1 Things, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Sequel, Strangers to Friends, Well it is now, hey it's the spin off ppl have been asking about!, how is this not a tag already, though they are valets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-14 12:16:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28920429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kahnah/pseuds/Kahnah
Summary: 5 times Michael got to know Jeremy and 1 time it ended in a betSequel to Under The Wisteria TreeAN: because this is a sequel there is mention of RH, though I tried to keep it as brief as possible. Please be aware
Series: The Wisteria Tree [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2084493
Comments: 12
Kudos: 16





	1. Chapter 1

Of Idiots & Kings

_ Beginning _

"Jeremy was it?"

"Yes, my liege," the man said. "As King Ryan's servant, I will now also serve under you, so please feel free to call for me. King Ryan also asked me to stay close during your first days here to help you settle in. I hope I can be of assistance."

Under other circumstances, Michael would roll his eyes. This overly-eager servant-spiel was something that had always bothered him and he was well aware of how fortunate he was, that Gavin let him get away with his sharp tongue. It had gotten him in trouble more than enough times.

This other valet took everything way too seriously and normally Michael would gladly tell him so but not today. Today had taken a lot out of him already and his jaw hurt something fierce by how hard he had gritted his teeth. Everything to keep his mind in check, to not blow off this whole wedding, or just take Gavin and run away.

He wasn't stupid, he had known since the beginning that Gavin would have to marry eventually, and for political reasons, that's just how things were with royalty but this? This was all just a joke and he didn't like to be part of the punch line.

"Very well. This right here is my valet, Michael." 

Hearing his name snapped him out of his thoughts to find both Gavin and this new guy watching him. He held Gavin's ridiculous cloak closer to his chest but made sure that his face remained blank.

"I want you to take good care of him while you explain the in and outs of this castle. The two of you will surely work very well together."

Oh joy.

Back at home, Michael had many friends, especially around the servants and the warriors. That was easy, considering that he had grown up at the castle, and leaving them and his family behind to move here, had hurt. Then again, it was out of the question to stay home, not if Gavin was going somewhere else. No, his place was with Gavin, something that had been decided since his birth and something he was quite grateful for.

Thankfully this Jeremy-guy seemed as impressed by the whole situation as he himself felt or he was also quite good with schooling his face. He probably was, considering his high stance in this kingdom.

They nodded at each other but that was about it. Michael had more important things to worry about than this stranger.

1.

The blossoms of the wisteria painted everything in an intense violet and when Michael laid on his back, it was as if the sky itself had turned lilac. As long as he stayed like this, just looking up towards the crown of the old tree, he could pretend to be back at home.

Somewhere in the extensive gardens that he and Gavin had explored in their childhood, miles and miles of plants and hidden corners and secrets. Michael was pretty sure they still hadn't seen all of it.

When he let his eyes travel now, he couldn't see the horizon around him but the castle walls. This courtyard was a joke and sitting here, looking up either towards the lilac crown or their slice of heaven, he felt like being trapped. Like he had fallen down a well and couldn't even dream of getting out. It made him twitchy and in his head, he was already coming up with a plan. 

If he simply took Gavin and they just ran, surely they wouldn't be found. He didn't think King Ryan would care much if it wouldn't hurt his damn pride. But the longer he thought about it, the more he was aware that if they’d be found, he would hang. And their chances of hiding and surviving in this foreign kingdom were probably not very good.

Hey, he had never pretended it was a good plan! Maybe some finetuning was needed.

Next to him, leaned against the rough bark of the wisteria tree was Gavin. He had a book in his hand but Michael was pretty sure he hadn't turned the pages in a while. It was just a tool against their combined boredom but it wasn't helping anymore. While Gavin had never been truly involved in the politics of the Ramsey kingdom, there had always been something to do, even if it would only be to walk through the capital.

Now they were trapped at the bottom of this well and Michael had to keep from huffing.

He looked away, back to the violet blossoms above so Gavin wouldn't notice his agitation. Things could be different and he got a feeling it was his own fault.

King Ryan didn't see him capable of protecting Gavin and that had hit a nerve. There were many things Michael could do but not many he excelled at. His talent in battle had never been doubted though and Gavin's safety was of his utmost concern.

"You think I'm getting fat?" he asked out of the blue and sure enough it made Gavin laugh.

"What?"

"I haven't trained in so long, I think I'm growing fat."

"Bullshit."

Michael turned towards him and whatever was on his face made Gavin's smile fall. "Could you arrange for me to be allowed to train with the other soldiers here? Maybe if King Ryan sees what I can do, he will change his mind."

That made Gavin hesitate and there was something like hope in his eyes. He pressed his book against his chest.

"You think so?"

Michael shrugged. "It's worth a try, isn't it?"

"I'll talk to King Ryan," Gavin promised but the thought alone scared him, Michael was able to tell. The fight between the two Kings had shaken both of them and Michael had been so close to stepping in. If punching King Ryan’s face for treating Gavin like this would cost him his hand, well... it might be worth it.

Now King Ryan even sent Gavin's meals to his chambers so that they wouldn't see each other and while Michale appreciated that aspect, he didn't like the feeling of being grounded. Grounded because Gavin hadn't asked permission to step outside the damn door.

What kind of joke was that?

Just thinking about that made Michael angry again.

Maybe King Ryan was able to sense that, because it was exactly the moment Michael daydreamed about how often he might be able to punch him before this Jeremy-guy could stop him, that he stepped out of the castle and into the courtyard.

Michael's stomach dropped. Fuck, nothing good had ever come from seeing this guy.

"Hey," he whispered and Gavin looked up. His face fell just for a second before he pulled himself back together. He was scared of his spouse and the protectiveness rising in Michael's throat was hard to control.

Both of them got up and when King Ryan expected him to bow, well tough luck then. Jeremy did but Jeremy followed him like a puppy anyway, so who cared.

"King Haywood asks you for a private conversation," Jeremy said in King Ryan's stead and already Michael didn't like that.

Gavin didn't either. "A conversation?"

"Just the two of you."

Oh, hell no! Michael had already opened his mouth but couldn't yet decide how he wanted to protest or if he'd just kick King Ryan in the shins. Every time he was forced to leave Gavin alone with this man made his skin crawl.

But then Jeremy threw a glance towards Ryan. While doing so, their eyes met for a second and something in them made Michael hesitate.

"He wants to apologize for lunch yesterday."

That was either a lie or King Ryan didn't want to reveal that yet, considering how he glared at Jeremy now. Jeremy who didn't cover beneath his gaze but looked rather amused.

That more than anything Michael had seen here, relaxed him.

Still, leaving Gavin just standing there under the wisteria tree left him with a foul taste in his mouth. He couldn't help but look over his shoulders, ready to charge in should he notice any form of discomfort on Gavin's face.

"You don't have to worry about your Lord," Jeremy told him. "King Ryan would never let harm come to him."

"Yeah, didn't look like that the last time when King Ryan screamed at him."

They had reached the castle now and Jeremy rolled his eyes. "As you are maybe aware off but King Ryan isn't capable of screaming."

"You know what I mean."

He ignored the door Jeremy was holding for him and instead leaned against the wall. No way he would leave them out of his sight even if right now, they were sitting under the tree like little children.

Jeremy sighed loudly and let the door fall shut. Unfortunately not with him inside. Instead he bothered Michael by staying.

"King Ryan can be rough around the edges."

"Yeah, no shit."

Something like annoyance crossed Jeremy's face but he schooled it quickly enough. "You would do well to watch the way you speak in this castle."

"Why? You gonna kick my ass?"

"Perhaps but there are other people who listen to everything that's said here. You should worry about them."

Michael threw him a look but whatever shit he was talking about, he didn't elaborate further. Fine, let him be cryptic if that made him feel better.

"King Ryan is just concerned about King Gavin's safety."

"Great way to show that. Simply locking him away will surely keep him safe."

Jeremy sighed and it sounded just a tad too heavy. The noise made Michael hesitate. It wasn't like this was Jeremy's fault, right? Just like him, Jeremy was a servant and he did as he was told. He could hardly blame him for all that was happening here.

The whole situation was fucked up but that was no reason for Michael to be unfair.

"King Ryan's plan isn't to lock him away but he did realize that he might have overreacted the other day. Out of concern," Jeremy finally said.

"Did he realize that or did you?" Michael asked. "I'm not stupid, I know that you pushed King Ryan to come here."

He hadn't seen Jeremy and King Ryan interact much but just the little peek into their relationship had eased something in him. To see behind the mask of nobles, watch their servant - something his mother had always told him. The way they treated those who depended on them said a lot and Jeremy hadn't shied away from Ryan's glare, there was no fear in his eyes.

And during his time by Gavin's side, he had seen many cases where it was different, especially within the families that inherited magic. Power often brought cruelty along.

Knowing that Jeremy didn't have to cover under his Lord was reassuring.

"I figured it would be... wiser to address the issue then just sit in your chambers, sulking."

"Like Gavin had much of a choice! Where is he meant to go?"

"I wasn't talking about King Gavin."

Oh.

Michael looked towards the two beneath the tree. They were still sitting there but now Gavin was talking. He wasn't relaxed but held himself tall, he didn't seem scared either and while Michael could only see King Ryan's back from here, he appeared to be listening.

Fine, maybe it was easier to talk this thing through, to at least get a basic understanding of each other, and just ignoring the whole issue didn't help. Deep inside Michael knew that he couldn't just take Gavin and run away, that Gavin might entertain the thought but he would never dare to disappoint his family. It would bring disgrace to Gavin's father, which honestly, Michael couldn't care less about but it would also bring disgrace to Prince Geoff and Gavin would never let that happen.

Gavin would stay in this kingdom for better or for worse. The choice had been made long ago, on that fateful day when Gavin had been called into the throne room and then had locked himself into his room for days.

Neither Michael nor Libby had been allowed inside and if Prince Geoff hadn't come-

Michael pushed those memories aside because they were dark and bitter and he'd felt so horrible useless.

"Alright," he said and looked back at Jeremy. "It's good to know that at least one of us is capable of critical thinking."

Jeremy watched him like he wasn't quite sure if he was serious but then he nodded.

"I hope so."

  
  
  


2.

Before coming here, Michael had enjoyed his daily training. Against popular belief, he had studied a lot, most often right besides Gavin. Manners and politics and the history of the kingdom. The many names and titles and relationships he had crammed into his head to assist Gavin, should he need it, sometimes felt like they would just explode one day.

Training was different, was something he excelled at and it was fun. It was fun to finally put the endless books down and pick up a sword, it was fun to see Gavin's evergrowing disbelief, his bright eyes and one time, late at night as they had camped out on his balcony to avoid the heat, Gavin had leaned in and asked him, "How come I deserved the best valet in the whole world?"

"You don't." But it had been fond and when Gavin's eyes crinkled in laughter, Michael had asked himself once again how he got so lucky. Lucky enough to impress someone royal, someone more than human.

Someone with magic in their very blood.

He was going to protect him, not only because it was his duty, the burden placed on him thanks to his own bloodline but because Gavin was his friend. He was going to protect him, because his heart wanted to see him save.

Training had been part of his daily routine for as long as he could remember and falling off it thanks to the wedding had felt wrong but then again, everything felt wrong.

He hated it here, he hated how gloomy and small everything was. He missed the endless freedom of the castle, the wide halls and the extensive gardens. Here everything felt like a prison and he knew it was taking a toll on Gavin, probably on himself as well.

When Michael got to the training grounds, he hung a bit back. The other warriors on the field hadn't noticed him yet and he wanted to keep it like that. He was well aware that he was the odd one out, the warrior of a different kingdom. Beating most of them had only made it worse because King Ryan had been there. King Ryan had seen how he had wiped the floor with his men and his men weren't happy about that.

Back then it had been more than worth it and for the first time since coming here, he had seen Gavin excited about something, that spark back in his eyes, so that was good. 

Right now he wished he would've held back if only to have a better relationship with the warriors. They didn't like him, threw him sharp looks and whispered behind his back.

They had made a fool of themselves in front of their King and that was his fault. 

Once he collected himself enough to brush all of those doubts aside, he took the stairs down into the belly of the training grounds. When he exchanged his sword for a training one and his cloak for light armor, he noticed Jeremy.

He wasn't out there with the others, instead he was alone on a field inside the building away from everyone else. He was more attentive than the bunch outside and the moment Michael stepped up, he spun around.

Jeremy was breathing heavily but once he noticed him, he scoffed. Hauling his ax over his shoulder, he threw it towards the targets. With quite a satisfying thud it bore itself into the wood.

"Can you crack armor with that?"

"Not with the training ones," Jeremy told him. He stepped up to the target and wrenched his ax out. There were more cracks in the wood now that Michael looked closer. "With the real ones it's possible but you need a lot of strength. Best to do it like that."

He got back into position but grasped the ax with both hands this time. Hauling it over his head, he threw it with a harsh cry. The impact made the whole target tip over and crash into the packet dirt. With all the noise, Michael could still hear Jeremy laugh and couldn't quite keep his own grin hidden.

"Nice," he commented. "We use broadswords to crack armor but usually we prefer lances. Easier to hit unprotected parts then."

"Makes sense."

It grew quiet between them as Jeremy retrieved his ax and heaved the target back up. He didn't continue his training, just watched Michael but it wasn't awkward. No, Michael knew the other was trying to figure him out and he wished he could uncurl his arms but they felt stuck in front of his chest.

So what if he was defensive? He was in a different kingdom and knew basically three people, one of which watched him with an expression he couldn't quite read.

"I thought Ryan was with the court," he blurted out. "I'm kinda surprised to see you here. Don't you have to translate for him?"

Jeremy didn't answer, just attached his ax back to his belt but Michael understood anyway.

"He isn't even with the court. He lied to avoid Gavin."

" _ He  _ may only be addressed by his rightful title," Jeremy snapped at him. "Also it's not like King Gavin is any better."

True. Right now Gavin was safely hidden in the library, getting bored by yet another book. Michael had felt a bit bad to leave him behind because Gavin was also lonely, now that they only had each other. But if he kept in form, King Ryan might grant him more freedom.

"Not like Gavin has much of a choice. King Ryan basically locked him up in this place."

"Don't be ridiculous."

"What? King Ryan was the one who threw a hissyfit when Gavin wanted to leave this property."

"A hissyfit?" Jeremy screeched like he had never heard the word before. "A King doesn't throw a-" He stopped himself and took a deep breath. 

Michael let him collect himself. He was well aware that he could have that effect on people.

"Simply taking a stroll through the city with no preparation at all is quite a foolish move in the first place."

"Did you just call Gavin a fool?"

"I would never," Jeremy assured him. "Rather I would blame his idiot of a valet for allowing his King to be exposed to such danger in the first place."

Michael took a step towards him and instantly Jeremy's hand darted back to his ax. They both knew that one wrong move and this could end in quite an undignified fistfight between them and while Michael wasn't fond of the idea, it did have some appeal. There was so much pent up anger in his chest, he wouldn't mind letting some out.

"But," Jeremy threw in before it could come to that. "I guess I am to blame as well. After all King Gavin did ask me to explain to you the ins and outs of this kingdom. It seems I didn't warn you accordingly."

Michael's lip twitched and then he couldn't keep his laughter in anymore. "The perfect little valet, aren't you, Jeremy?"

Jeremy watched him closely before he relaxed as well. "One of us has to be."

"Probably." He nodded towards the ax on Jeremy's belt. "Can I try?"

“No.”

Michael wasn’t often speechless. Actually, he mostly couldn’t bite back a retort even if it would be a profanity. Or especially then.

Right now though, he stared at Jeremy because okay, he thought they were making progress here? Getting to know the other because by the looks of it, they were stuck with each other for the foreseeable future.

“Alright, asshole!” he finally blurted out and Jeremy’s face split into a wide grin.

“Just saying, you might want to start with the small ones,” Jeremy teased him. “Don’t know if you’re even able to lift this one here.”   
“I’ll lift you and throw you further than you can chuck that ax!” Michael called and Jeremy laughed. When he handed him his ax, it was heavier than Michael had anticipated.

Not that he would let him know that.

  
  


3.

The training dummy had no chance. Michael rained down blow after blow on it, hearing the wood groan under the impacts.

He was alone in the inner training ground but even outside it was mostly empty. Most warriors were out there, helping with the storm damages and Michael had done the same over the past two days.

Well, he had looked over Gavin fixing the fields. Gavin caked in mud, his boots sinking into the wet ground and so exhausted by noon, that he could barely keep on his feet. But it was important and Michael knew how much it meant to him to be helpful, that his magic was able to do more than make pretty flowers bloom. Really! Michael had seen how Gavin had enjoyed helping the people, no matter how much of a toll it took on him. Gavin had always thought of himself less than his siblings but here he could change things.

That was good, realizing that made him stronger and Michael was very proud of him. That wasn't what had agitated him so.

It was King Ryan, which honestly wasn't anything new. Michael got the feeling that he was in a constant state of pissed off about that guy and the stress of the past days hadn't helped.

It was in the way he carried himself like that didn't concern him. He wasn't the one out there, seeing the destruction, wading through knee-deep mud to save the fields. No, he was the one sitting on his ass in this warm castle.

And then - the thing that had pissed off Michael the most - was the way he looked at Gavin. When Michael had brought Gavin inside that first day, after he had spent all his energy out there on the field, caked in mud and shivering from the cold. King Ryan had dared to look at him like he was surprised, like he was something dirty. Which honestly, he had been but only because Gavin had bothered to get out there.

Ryan had still been immaculately put together because he had gone straight back into his nice little castle.

Asshole!

With a harsh cry, he brought his sword down and felt the impact ripple all the way through his arm. If it would've been a proper weapon the dummy would've lost his head but of course, the blade was dulled. It still left quite an impressive gash in the wood.

"What has the dummy ever done to you?" someone called from behind and Michael huffed. He knew exactly who that was and didn't even bother with turning around. Jeremy wasn't at fault here, he could do nothing against Ryan's choices but Michael was so agitated right now, that he didn't even answer. Something stupid and mean would come out.

Instead, he took a step back and began anew. Blow after blow against the wooden doll and if he imagined a certain face on the blank one? Well, so be it.

Unfortunately, Jeremy didn't take the hint to fuck off and instead came closer.

"Why are you so pissed off?"

Another strike against the dummy's head, hard enough to splinter some of the wood. His arms were heavy but he wrenched the sword free to start anew.

"The storm has mostly been dealt with," Jeremy continued like they were here to have a fucking conversation and shit, he couldn't swallow a remark down.

"Not thanks to Ryan."

That made Jeremy shut up but Michael still didn't bother turning around. He kept his eyes on the dummy like that was the danger here but he couldn't look at Jeremy right now. Maybe because he was being unfair.

"We are all very grateful for King Gavin's help," Jeremy said after a while in which the only noises had been the dull thuds of wood against wood. "His magic is most useful for this kingdom, which is why King Ryan chose a member of the Ramsey family to marry. As you can see it worked out and Gavin's relentless work has helped to make sure this catastrophe isn't as bad as it could have been."

Michael grunted as an answer, his teeth clenched too tightly to get anything else out.

"But don't you dare think for even a second that King Ryan wasn't affected by what happened." Jeremy's voice had grown sharp and he was close enough now that Michael couldn't help but see him in the corner of his eyes. He let his sword sink. "He has worked just as tireless as King Gavin has but in other ways. Surely you are not dense enough not to see that."

"Surely," Michael just brought out but that was one word too much. Jeremy marched towards him and now he had to look at him and fuck, alright he had pissed him off.

"Do I have to remind you of your place, servant?" Jeremy hissed, stopping right in front of him. He was smaller than Michael but not by a lot. "You will show respect to your King for he was chosen by the Gods above to rule this kingdom!"

"Then he should start doing so," Michael hissed. "As far as I see it, he lets his court walk all over him. He doesn't care about the common folk, and the moment he saw the damage of the storm and how much his people needed him, he turned back around and headed into the safety of his castle!"

Jeremy's eyes narrowed but Michael wasn't fucking done.

" _ My  _ King went out there and worked alongside them.  _ My  _ King was on his knees with the farmers, his hands caked in the dirt because it would make a difference. That's the King I chose to follow!"

For a second Michael was sure Jeremy was going to punch him but he wouldn't. No way because Jeremy was this perfect little valet who probably thought himself above Michael. Well, fuck him too!

"Why would I respect King Ryan when half his men don't?"

He made a motion towards the training grounds outside, hidden behind a heavy door. "I've not been here for long but I hear them talk, Jeremy. They think King Ryan as weak, as cruel and uncaring and powerless! Someone who cowers in fear in front of his own father! And they don't like you either! That's why you train alone, that's why you hide inside of here because for them you are King Ryan's little-"

Jeremy's fist crashed into his face and for a second Michael's lights went out. He barely stayed on his feet, stumbling back until he caught himself again.

"Fuck!" he blurted out and reached for the side of his face. It felt hot under his hand, his cheek pulsing. He could taste blood.

"You are the most infuriating person I have ever met!" Jeremy yelled. "I met a lot of big assholes here but you- you are a special kind of breed!"

Michael rubbed his face and even though it hurt, he couldn't help but laugh. "That was a damn good punch."

"Fuck you, Michael Jones! A kick in the balls would've been more deserved!"

"Yeah, probably." He spat a glob of saliva out. Honestly, the punch had at least gotten rid of all the anger in his chest and now he couldn't help but grin at Jeremy. He shouldn't, after all that guy had just given him what felt like a pretty good bruise but he couldn't care less. Not when for the first time he had managed to get beneath this infuriating mask of this perfect valet.

"I deserved more than a single punch after that."

"Damn right you do! There is more where that came from!" Jeremy huffed but for the first time since Michel had met him, he looked relaxed. He even pressed his lips together like he had to bite back a smile himself.

Good.

"Fuck those people out there," Michael said with another gesture towards the heavy door. "What do they know? They think me weak because I come from a peaceful kingdom."

"That's ridiculous. You wiped the floor with them," Jeremy said, his voice smaller than before but Michael had known that, right? Even when King Ryan had doubted Michael’s strength before, Jeremy hadn’t believed it. That was something that had stuck with Michael.

"So if they were wrong about me, why would they be right about you?" he asked and Jeremy actually laughed. That was a new sound.

"It's not that easy."

"Well, fuck that. I'll make it that easy!"

Jeremy shook his head but couldn't hide his smile anymore. "Do they teach you anything in the Ramsey kingdom? It couldn't be manners."

"Nah, I slept through that one."

The next punch wasn't as hard and hit his shoulder instead. Considering everything Michael found it to be quite a nice gesture.

"Give me that sword," Jeremy said as if he wasn't already wrenching the weapon out of his hand. "I'll show you how to properly decapitate a dummy."

  
  


_ Interlude _

Michael stifled a hearty yawn behind his hand. The water just wouldn't boil fast enough and if he had to wait for a few minutes longer he would maybe fall asleep on the spot. Honestly, if his father hadn't scared him with horror stories, he would gladly let the kitchen staff take over today. But how could he be sure that Gavin didn't get poisoned if he didn't prepare the tea himself? How would he be able to get strong enough to protect the Ramsey family if he didn't eat his greens and how could he even think about not going to bed early if he wanted to keep up with Gavin?

Ah, childhood trauma.

Then again he wasn't the only one.

"Do you have enough water for two?" Jeremy asked as he entered the kitchen.

"Yeah, I'm not an asshole."

"You are though."

Michael shrugged, no use to try and protest the truth. He yawned once more until tears sprang to his eyes and his jaw ached. Gods above, this would be a long day.

Jeremy leaned against the counter next to him, grinning. "Didn't sleep well?"

"I practiced with Gavin," Michael signed. He still felt a bit dumb when he did so but if Gavin learned sign language then he would as well. "This is hard. I keep on forgetting signs." As if to prove his point he had to spell out the word 'forgetting'. Surely he had picked it up at some point but the night was way too short to remember things like that.

Michael had been so occupied with his own hands, that he only noticed Jeremy's look now and he didn't like what he saw.

"Don't you start getting emotional right here," he warned him and Jeremy quickly schooled his face.

"I just wanted to tell you that I truly admire-"

"Stop it," Michael cut him off. "Don't wanna hear it."

"But-"

Michael flipped him off which is a sign he for sure would never forget and it made Jeremy laugh. That was good and Michael had to smile as well.

Fine, maybe he didn't only learn sign language because Gavin did. 

Maybe it wasn't even to include Ryan as well, something that he wouldn't be able to avoid anyway because he was his King if he liked it or not.

Maybe it was because it made Jeremy relax and laugh more than Michael had ever seen him. 

And maybe, just maybe Michael had been lonely coming here. Gavin was amazing and his best friend but Gavin was also royalty, which was something that didn't bother them much but something Michael couldn't quite ignore.

Jeremy though... Jeremy could catch his eye across a hall and understand exactly why he was rolling them.

Jeremy could be his friend.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You want to bet on it?"
> 
> "Of you being immature? I'm pretty sure I know the answer to that!"
> 
> "No," Michael said. "About the two of them."

4.

King Horton was an awful human. That wasn't anything new, after all Gavin had told him what Horton had done to his own son but Michael would've really preferred not to get to know him.

Well, he never got what he wished for.

"You have to watch your tongue, especially around powerful people like King Horton," Gavin had warned him but honestly, Michael had heard that very same warning too often. It didn't have any effect anymore.

"But he's an asshole."

Gavin had expected it and it made him grin but it wasn't as bright as usual. No, Gavin was stressed and worn thin by Horton's visit, and when he spoke, he sounded a little more concerned than usual.

"One day your loud mouth will get you harmed, Michael Jones."

Another warning that he had heard way too often but the longer he watched King Horton, the more he was sure this man might be capable of that.

Well, that didn't change much. He still wouldn't let him out of his eyes, not when Ryan had warned him especially to do so. He just grew more cautious.

But now,  _ now _ King Horton was leaving and later today Michael would make sure to drink to that! It felt like a dark shadow was lifted over this castle, something that had been sickly sweet in the air and made him nauseous.

"Oh, thank all the Gods above," Jeremy whispered under his breath but he was standing close enough for Michael to hear.

They weren't down in the entrance hall with the others but a floor above. King Horton had insisted on privacy whenever he talked with Ryan or Gavin and it had gone on Michael's nerves. He was supposed to watch over Gavin but he couldn't without causing problems, especially when Horton had asked them for a private conversation. During those times Michael had to trust Ryan to keep Gavin safe and while that didn't sit right with him, it was better than nothing.

Ryan wasn't out to harm Gavin, he got that now and he cared which was the bare minimum. Well, Michael would allow it for now even if it was begrudgingly.

"Do you drink?" Jeremy asked him suddenly and Michael looked up from the carriage that grew smaller in the distance.

"Yeah."

"Good, because Ryan doesn't and I need liquor after those past days," Jeremy went on. His words came so fast like he had waited for an opportunity to get them out and he didn't quite look at Michael.

"You're on," Michael agreed. "I'll drink you under the table."

"Do you have to make everything a challenge?"

"It's what got me through life this far!"

He was grinning and Jeremy was grinning back and there was something giddy about him with all the tension of the past days falling away. That was better than before because Michael hadn't just worried about Gavin but also about him.

With King Horton around Jeremy had seemed... darker somehow. There was so much anger brewing beneath the surface that Michael had hardly recognized him.

Both of them had been raised to protect their Lords and Jeremy's had been hurt. Michael was well aware that he had been lucky in that regard. Gavin wasn't too involved in the political side of the Ramsey kingdom and the kingdom was safe. As seventh to the throne, Gavin didn't have too many foes, not when his big brothers were right there, so Michael didn't have to worry about that.

But Gavin's father... Gavin's father had left scars that Michael couldn't prevent and with Ryan it had been the same, just so much worse. It was no wonder that Jeremy was pissed off about all of this.

They made their way downstairs to meet up with the other two but they weren't around. They had said goodbye to King Horton just a few minutes prior or at least they were supposed to. Maybe they had thought to fuck it and left the old geezer alone. That was unlikely but Michael found the mental picture quite entertaining.

"Did they tell you where they wanted to go?" Jeremy asked but Michael just shrugged.

"Nobody tells me anything."

"Don't be dramatic, that's not even true."

Jeremy turned towards the hallway leading towards the library and the garden which was honestly their best bet. Michael followed him but before they could make it far, he heard the music.

Gavin's sister, Princess Sophie was a very talented musician. Thanks to his relationship with Gavin, he had seen her play many, many times, and even if he had no idea about music, he wasn't that dense. He did recognize talent when it was right in front of him and no matter how many times he had heard Princess Sophie play, it had always been an impressive moment.

This here was similar.

He could tell that it wasn't the technique, he didn't think many people were better than Princess Sophie who had picked up a violin and never looked back. It also wasn't the song itself because he didn't recognize it.

Still, there was... something.

The music felt golden and warm and somehow managed to smell like summer. It was so sudden and so overwhelming that he stopped in his tracks and as he looked down the long hallway, he wasn't the only one.

Some servants looked around, guards who even left their posts to glance towards the music room, and of course Jeremy.

Jeremy was the only one who didn't seem overwhelmed - just surprised.

"It's been a long time since I heard him play like this," Jeremy said and then it dawned on Michael.

"That's Ryan?"

"King Ryan," Jeremy corrected without much thinking. "I didn't think he would."

"What? Play a nice tune?"

But Michael was just fooling himself because this wasn't just music. He knew what music sounded like, Sophie had practiced several hours a day and it had carried throughout the castle. He also knew what bad music sounded like because Gavin had clearly not inherited his sister's talent but this was different.

Jeremy opened his mouth, probably to explain but then he stopped himself. That was the last hint Michael needed.

"It's Ryan's magic?"

Jeremy's mouth snapped shut and he pressed his lips together.

As a valet of the royal family, it was inevitable to be privy to some of their secrets. The best kept one was the extent of their magic.

While it was hardly a secret that each member of the royal family possessed some amount of magic, the true nature of it was as protected as the crown jewels. The more powerful the magic, the more powerful the kingdom and those who weren't born with any magic were lucky if they were only a hushed secret and not simply gotten rid of.

Protecting that knowledge was part of being so close to the royal family and Michael did so with pride. Of course, Jeremy wouldn't just blurt it out like this but then again he didn't have to. Michael wasn't fucking deaf.

He closed his eyes and let the melody float through him. It was a nice one and while he was sure he didn't recognize it, it felt melancholic. It was golden if that made any sense. It sounded just like the first ray of sunshine of the year felt on his bare skin. It opened his heart the same way as back when Gavin had shown him the gardens for the first time and Michael had known they would never find an end to it. They never had, no matter how many hours and days they had spent out there.

"It sounds nice."

That startled a laugh out of Jeremy and Michael couldn't help but join in. It was an understatement if he had ever heard one, after all, he could feel the magic crawl in his ears.

"I don't think I heard him play since..." Jeremy trailed off and shook his head. "I don't even know. Since we came to live here? Even before that. Maybe since King Horton announced his plans to divide the kingdom. I can't believe... he's showing Gavin, right? He's showing Gavin and he's able to do so even though King Horton just left."

"King Gavin," Michael corrected but while that would usually rile Jeremy up, it didn't right now. No, while Michael watched he could see Jeremy frown and his heart sank.

Jeremy had noticed as well and a part of Michael wished it wasn't so. That the way Gavin sometimes seemed so deep in thoughts was because of this new situation and not anything else. But who was Michael kidding?

It wasn't only the fact that Gavin felt so far away sometimes, it was in the way he looked at Ryan, the way he talked with or about him. Fuck, just a few days ago Gavin had told him that Ryan's hair felt like velvet or some shit like that.

It had endlessly amused Michael and it was easy to tease Gavin about that. With King Horton here he didn't have the time to properly think about it but if he was honest with himself he was scared.

Not scared to lose Gavin, well, not really. That wasn't it and he wasn't jealous or anything. Gavin was his friend and his Lord and Michael was happy with that.

He was scared that this was a mistake, that Gavin would get hurt because no matter what, he didn't know King Ryan enough to be able to tell. And this was a situation they couldn't get out of, Gavin was married to this guy and nothing could change that anymore even if Michael had still a plan to just run away with him but...

Now Jeremy had noticed as well. Jeremy had gathered his own evidence, had figured it out as well and if two people thought so, it was harder to ignore.

"Do you think they’re banging?" he blurted out because ridiculing the whole thing helped.

Jeremy went bright red, either out of embarrassment or anger, probably a mixture of both.

"Michael!" he spluttered. "You are talking about the Kings of this kingdom!"

"You asked yourself the same thing."

"I can assure you I was not!" He laughed, something slightly hysterical in his voice. "I mean, I wake them in the morning. They didn't even sleep in the same bed during King Horton's visit."

"But they are going to bang," Michael insisted.

"Michael!"

The music stopped and with it the feeling of golden. Just a heartbeat later he missed it and his shoulders slumped. He wouldn't have minded hearing it a little longer but even though he waited, the music didn't start again. Gavin and Ryan also didn't step out of the music room, the door securely locked and nothing about that changed, no matter how long Michael stood there.

Jeremy was also staring at the door, chewing on his bottom lip and Michael couldn't help himself, "Do you think-"

"No, I don't think that they are banging in there."

Something about hearing Jeremy say it made him giggle and Jeremy shook his head, fondly.

"You are just a little child, aren't you?"

"You want to bet on it?"

"Of you being immature? I'm pretty sure I know the answer to that!"

"No," Michael said. "About the two of them. I say they bang before the end of the year."

Jeremy spluttered again. "I will absolutely not!"

"You'll come around."

"Nope!" Jeremy insisted, popping the p. "You are horrid and I don't plan to sink to your level! You should be ashamed of yourself, Michael Jones."

"King Michael," Michael corrected helpfully and Jeremy rolled his eyes.

"Horrid, I say!"

5.

Traveling was exhausting. Of course, Michael had done so before. Since he was twelve he hadn’t left Gavin’s side, even if it was beyond the borders of the Ramsey kingdom.

But this trip had left him wearier than any others and he knew it wasn’t just because of the great distance. Leaving for the Ramsey kingdom, for  _ home _ _,_ in such a rush had been exhausting. Gavin was dead set on leaving right away to see his father once more and he hadn’t been thinking straight. So it was on Michael to think for him, to make sure they were prepared enough to not die in a ditch somewhere along the way.

To simply sit in a carriage for the next ten days after such a rush didn’t help and then to turn back around, not quite two days after getting home hadn’t helped. Nearly a month of constant movement, of conflicts and grieve and there hadn’t been much that Michael could do. He couldn’t even look forward to returning here because it would just continue. 

Ryan was pissed off with them, Michael had been able to tell the second Gavin had mentioned his plan of going back and fuck, Gavin knew as well. Michael wasn’t even sure if he could blame either of them and it also wasn’t his place.

Watching Gavin disappear with King Ryan felt wrong, even though Michael knew they had to work things out, that Gavin wanted to apologize and explain himself. Still, there was a bit of resentment against Ryan left, the fear he had carried in his chest since Michael had heard about the wedding plans, especially with the ruthless Haywoods.

That Gavin might be hurt, that someone would actually dare to bring harm to his lord.

By now he knew that Ryan wouldn't touch Gavin, that during their wedding, Ryan had sworn to protect Gavin and he would do everything to assure that. 

Michael didn't doubt that and he wanted to trust Ryan. The other King had proven himself to him during his time here but today he wasn't too sure anymore.

Gavin had hurt Ryan with his sudden departure and Ryan might be petty enough to hurt him back.

Unfortunately, all of that was out of Michael's control. As much as he wanted to barge into Ryan's private chambers and make sure Gavin was alright, he was all too aware that this was a conversation not meant for his ears.

So he did what was expected of him. Observing the servants preparing Gavin's chambers because they hadn't been able to before their sudden arrival. The luggage was brought in and while Michael allowed the maids to bring Gavin's clothes where they belonged, he snatched the highly decorated chest for himself.

Gavin had put the gifts he brought inside and Michael knew that some of them were not only valuable but also quite delicate. Until the tumult in Gavin's chambers died down, he would keep an eye on them before putting them away himself.

He lifted the chest by its handles and carried it down the hallway towards his own chambers where it would be safe. Considering that Gavin had packed mostly books and board games the thing was surprisingly heavy but maybe he was just beat by the long travels.

Michael hadn't even made it to his room when he ran into Jeremy. They hadn't seen each other, not since coming back today and Michael could already tell that this would be awkward. Well, better start fixing this mess.

"Open the door for me?" he asked with a nod towards his room and Jeremy scowled.

Honestly, Michael wouldn't be surprised if Jeremy would just leave him standing there and it looked like he debated it for a long moment. But deep inside Jeremy was too kind for that and with a hefty sigh, he pushed Michael's door open.

"Thanks."

He carried the chest inside and by the time he put it down, Jeremy was already gone. Alright.

He locked his door and made sure that he kept the key on himself. Jeremy's chambers were just across from his and Michael had been inside often enough. This time felt different.

He knocked but the door wasn't even properly closed and he pushed it open. It wasn't like Jeremy didn't fucking expect him, he was standing right behind the door, arms crossed over his chest.

"What do you want?"

"Do I need a reason to visit my best friend in the whole wide kingdom?" Michael teased but yeah, that didn't have the desired effect. Jeremy snarled at him, something so angry in his face that Michael was taken aback.

"Fuck off, Jones!"

"Last name? Man, you must be pissed."

"If all you want to do is talk shit, do it somewhere else!"

"Hey." Michael lifted his hands. "As far as I'm aware I didn't hurt you."

He had expected that it would deflate Jeremy's anger because that wasn't a lie. Michael hadn't done shit, he could neither keep Gavin here nor stay and let Gavin go his merry way. No, he had stayed by his Lord's side and Jeremy would understand that because Jeremy knew. 

Then why did it only seem to fuel him?

"Listen, I get why you're pissed off," Michael tried to calm him down. "I'm not saying that what Gavin did was right, okay? But he had his reasons and you know that. It was-"

"Why didn't you stop him?"

Michael's heart skipped a beat and his mouth grew dry. That was... that was a stupid question because that wasn't his decision, was it? Gavin had decided to go back.

"I can't-"

"You can't tell Gavin how risky this trip would be?" Jeremy asked him. "You can't get your damn mouth to open and say; Hey listen, you're making a mistake! You can't fucking speak freely to your Lord because you fear he would punish you for stepping out of place?"

Michael couldn't answer. They both knew that Gavin would never punish him, that the thought alone was laughable.

They both also knew that if Michael would've said something to Gavin when he'd received Geoff's letter, he would've hesitated, would've maybe thought things through.

But Jeremy was right, Michael had said nothing.

"Do you have any idea what damage you caused?" Jeremy's fist crashed into his shoulder. It wasn't too hard but it still made Michael take a step back.

"Ryan put so much trust in you both! He started to open up, he started to laugh and to enjoy being a King for once! And then you just go and throw it all away without taking even a day to consider it?"

"Gavin's father-"

Jeremy scowled and he stepped up to Michael until their chests nearly pressed together.

"Don't find excuses, Jones. I can tell." His face was right in Michael's, a grotesque mask of hurt and anger, and Gods above, Michael was sorry. "I can't even remember the last time I saw Ryan this crushed! But I can assure you that it was caused by his father and if you want to be as bad as King Horton, then you are my enemy! You are fucking dea-"

"I wanted to go home." The words tumbled out of Michael's mouth before he could stop them. Hearing them was scary because he hadn't even told Gavin.

He was meant to be strong for the both of them and he knew that making jokes and ridiculing the things happening helped not only him but Gavin as well. If he made fun of this fucked up situation it wasn't as bad, right?

But-

"I wanted to see the castle again, the endless garden where I spent most of my life. I wanted to see my family, to hear them, and not just see their words written on paper. I wanted to hug my mother and make sure my father is still proud of me. I wanted to sit down at the same table as them, to enjoy a meal together and just- _ talk. _ Even if it would only be for a day, one evening. I was homesick, that's why I didn't stop Gavin."

He swallowed, heard it click in the back of his throat.

"I just wanted to go back home."

There it was, the truth and he hated how vulnerable he felt speaking it but Jeremy deserved as much.

And Jeremy- Jeremy's eyes widened. For a moment he still clung to the anger because that was easier. Michael also tended to get angry before anything else and fuck, if Jeremy wanted to kick his ass now, so be it.

But then he just turned away, took hold of the low table in his chambers, and without missing a beat, flipped it.

"Fuck!" he yelled as books tumbled to the ground and one of his mugs broke into three big pieces. Another one just rolled over the fur, thankfully empty of any tea.

Michael could just stand there, frozen as Jeremy breathed heavily. 

"That's not fair!" he snapped at Michael. "You can't just- I'm so angry and you can't just have a reason! I'm not allowed to blame King Gavin or King Horton but you- you can't just have a reason, that's not fair! Fuck!"

He didn't sit down in his seat, he fell into it like a puppet whose strings had been cut. All the energy from before gone.

Michael closed the door behind him as he stepped closer, hoping that their words hadn't carried too far but oh well.

Jeremy didn't react anyway, he was gulping down air like he hadn't breathed properly in a long time and maybe that was true. How could he when this whole shit has been going on for years and Ryan wasn't the only one who had hoped that things would become better?

"I'm sorry," Michael said and he meant it. Hopefully, Jeremy could tell because Michael couldn't read his face, not when he was hiding it behind his hands.

"I don't want to pretend like I understand what it's like to be in your position but it sounds like it fucking sucks."

Jeremy barked out a shaky laugh, which was at least something. Michael took it as an invitation to sit down and because all the seats felt too far away from Jeremy, he just plopped down on the floor right in front of him.

"I try to be good," Jeremy muttered behind his hands.

"We always try to take the punches for our Lords but sometimes we just... can't."

"I'm okay to be disliked because people can't openly dislike Ryan," Jeremy went on. "It's fine if the court ignores me because then they don't ignore Ryan. I mean, they still do but not directly, you know? Even if it's just small things like that, I'm willing to take them all. That's my duty, that's..."

He trailed off and Michael leaned his back against Jeremy's legs. He could feel him tremble.

"I just didn't see this one coming. You and Gavin leaving, I didn't think that would happen and I couldn't protect Ryan from it and just-"

"Sorry for piling even more onto you."

Jeremy took another deep, shaking breath and Michael let him. He got up and busied himself with picking the table back up while Jeremy wrenched himself back under control. He even got some tea going, one that wouldn't be as fucking sweet as Jeremy's own.

When he thought about it a moment longer, he begrudgingly added extra honey in Jeremy's own cup because he wasn't an asshole. Only when he put the cup down did Jeremy let his hands sink and tried himself on a smile. It was shaky and his cheeks were still flushed but Michael was happy to see it.

"Why do I feel like the two of us are always fighting about our two kids?"

That startled a laugh out of Michael. They would be alright.

+1

"I'm not playing with this guy anymore!" Jeremy screeched and Michael was delighted by his distress.

"Are you sure you weren't born in Nove-"

"Stop with this bullshit!" Jeremy pulled the door open and Michael half expected him to close it in his face but he didn't. Michael slipped out of Ryan's chambers and into the hallways together with Jeremy.

"I mean June means you are a good leader, so that’s at least something!”

"Shut up!"

"If you give me your exact day of birth and the time, I can find out more abo-"

Jeremy gave him a shove, which honestly he should've expected. He hadn't though and he lost hold of the box of cards he was carrying. The whole thing hit the ground, opened and spilled everything over the floor.

"Fuck."

"Your own fault," Jeremy told him even though he was the first to kneel. 

"Yeah, yeah."

They gathered the spilled cards together and Michael couldn't help but notice how fucking cold it was. Sitting the whole evening in front of the fire and playing games had made him forget about the unforgiving winter out there but here in the hallways, the cold seemed to come from the walls itself.

Of course, he had been provided with woolen breeches and fur cloaks and after Jeremy had taught him how to properly dress himself it had grown better but he doubted he would ever get used to it. 

"You're sitting on one," Jeremy pointed out, and lifting his knee, Michael picked the card up.

"Was that the last one?"

"I think so."

They stood up and looked around but Michael didn't see any more cards. All in all that had taken less than a minute but when he turned back to the door they had just come from, Gavin hadn't followed them. He had been right behind them.

Huh.

"Well, I'm gonna head to bed," Jeremy said. "Try not to trip on your way to your chambers."

"Will try my best," Michael assured him.

Before heading to his own chambers, he entered Gavin's. Outside it was dark but when he stepped close enough to the window, he could see the eternal snowfall. It didn't look like it would let up any time soon.

Pulling the curtains shut, he stoked the fire. The nights got ridiculous cold and if the fire would go out in the early morning hours, Gavin wouldn't notice and catch his death. That wasn't about to happen.

Michael made one last round through the chambers, peeking into the wardrobe and under the bed. Tonight Gavin wasn't around to ridicule him for it but he didn't care. He wouldn't be able to sleep otherwise.

When he was done, Gavin still hadn't shown up.

Well then.

Michael left the chambers and promptly ran into Jeremy again.

"Wait!" he called out as Jeremy raised his hand to knock on Ryan's door.

"What?"

"I thought you were going to bed?"

"I forgot to close Ryan's curtains," Jeremy told him but he was able to tell that something was off.

"Gavin is still inside. You might not want to barge in there right now."

"Oh." Jeremy let his hand sink but he still needed a moment to truly progress that.

_ "Oh." _

"Yeah."

They stood there for a while, just watching the door like they could look inside. Honestly, Michael didn't even want to know what was going on in there and Gavin would tell him anyway. Probably.

This was kinda a new situation.

Eventually, Jeremy cleared his throat. He seemed to be torn between being amused and a little lost.

"You want a drink?"

"Yes, please."

* * *

"You can't do that!"

It was late. Very late. It had been late when they had stepped outside of Ryan's chambers and it had been late when they had decided to hide in Jeremy's room. That had been a while ago.

Outside the snow fell and inside the clear amber liquid Jeremy had poured him tasted sweet. Honey wine that burned down his throat and settled like a little fire in his belly. The bottle was nearly empty.

"You can't tell two idiots not to be idiots!" Jeremy protested. He had thrown himself into his seat, feet on top of his table. His cheeks were red from the alcohol and the late hour.

"I can. Doesn't mean it does anything," Michael protested. He tried to sign 'Idiot King' but one of his hands held his glass and right now he wasn't the most coordinated.

Jeremy understood anyway because he started to laugh. It was a full out belly laugh and Michael couldn't help but snicker as well. 

He wasn't even sitting anymore, his head pressed against the armrest of his seat and his legs somewhere where they didn't bother him. His back felt a little numb from the position but he couldn't be bothered to get up. Also, he was pretty sure he was drunk and would end up slouched like this again in ten minutes top.

"You think they're banging?"

The liquid Jeremy had just poured into his mouth ended up back in his glass.

"Oh Gods above, don't give me that mental picture!"

"Wouldn't have been a mental one if you'd walked in there."

"They are not banging."

"You don't know that."

Jeremy rolled his eyes. He peered into his glass where the mead was a little foamy from its journey but with a shrug, Jeremy emptied it anyway. Michael could respect that.

"They're not," Jeremy said and sounded surer than he had any right to be in his condition.

"Nah, don't think so either."

Michael let the inch of liquid swirl in his glass. If he'd drink it he would have to sit up and get some more and he wasn't sure if he was ready for that yet.

Well, life was full of challenges. 

He knocked the glass back and let the mead burn down his throat.

"Remember that bet?" Jeremy asked him.

"I don't remember shit right now."

"The bet!" Jeremy insisted as if that would help. It actually did and Michael lifted his head as much as he could from his position.

"Oh, that one! You in?"

"I propose a slightly different one," Jeremy said as he poured himself more mead. Michael held his glass out and Jeremy leaned quite peculiar over the desk to pour him some as well.

"I bet I will find out first about them."

"Them banging?"

"No." Jeremy pulled a face as if disgusted. When he dropped back into his seat, the remaining mead sloshed in its bottle. "About them making out or... whatever it is they're doing."

"No way, Gavin would run straight to me and tell me," Michael protested.

"Sounds like you are sure of yourself."

"I am." Michael raised his glass towards Jeremy. "What do I get when I win?"

"Bragging rights."

"Boring. How about the loser has to do what the winner tells him to?"

"That's childish," Jeremy protested before he seemed to realize that this whole conversation was childish to begin with. "I'll take your bet. Can't wait to see you try to keep a straight face during court."

"Can't wait to see you..." Michael trailed off because he actually had no idea what he wanted Jeremy to do but who cared. He would figure it out.

"You're on," he finished lamely but he wasn't sure if Jeremy cared. They toasted at each other and knocked their glasses back.

The bet was on.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was a bunch of fun to write! I hope you guys enjoyed it as much as I did!
> 
> I threw the trash out of some of my other fics so if you are looking for something else to read check out this list:  
> https://kahnah23.tumblr.com/post/640955408365879297/shoutout-to-miss-ingno-for-kicking-my-ass-into
> 
> I'm also currently reworking my old story Grayscale, which is a Dead by Daylight AU from like 2017, so ufff. Gotta blow some dust off.  
> My new story Yawning Grave is also nearly ready to be uploaded, so stay tuned for more!

**Author's Note:**

> This story is part of the [LLF Comment Project](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/llfcommentproject), which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates feedback, including:  
> Feedback
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * Constructive criticism
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
>   * Reader-reader interaction
> 

> 
> [LLF Comment Builder](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/post/170952243543/now-presenting-the-llf-comment-builder-beta)
> 
> Note: If you don’t want a reply, for any reason, feel free to sign your comment with “whisper” and I will appreciate it but not respond!
> 
> Besides that feel free to scream at me on my Tumblr:  
> https://kahnah23.tumblr.com/


End file.
